Psycho Showtime
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Time for the hunt to begin... Y'know... I may technically have a magic slave inside of me, but that's fine. I may not have a ranged weapon, but that's fine. CAUSE I GOT MAGIC! MAGIC KIIIITTAAAAAAA! Wait. I'm Not Fourze. Oops! Heh... Uh... Oh yeah. Need to deal with capes and stuff as well. This'll be fun!


**AN: Hi there! My brain seems to hate meeeee! And my laptop! I had a chapter of "Iwae! Zero time!" written up, and I lost it when my laptop reset without warning me… I hate the world sometimes… I'm posting the new stories out of order of creation, since I finished this one most recently... Heeh...**

* * *

"Finally! Now I can actually work on the Upgrade rings and the weapons!" I exclaimed, opening the box that had arrived this morning. The final Wizard Rings I needed… Until I got the upgrades, that is… "Maybe I should have gotten all the main rings and weapons first…" I considered, before shaking my head. This was easier. Probably. "Though I did have to go through some weird hoops to avoid getting the weapons with the rings…" I muttered… I didn't want to get distracted by the weapons… I'd even bought one of the Beast Rings JUST to have all the Plamonster rings! "Okay… Now what…? Wizardswordgun. Need to find it without the rings though." I muttered, turning to my laptop…

_Grrrrrwwwlll…_

… "Okay. Food first." I decided, getting up and heading outside. I took my Wizard stuff with me in my bag cause why not!

Oh! Right!

Hi, I'm Alfie. And I'm a complete nerd! Nice to meet you! For a good few years now, I've been a Kamen Rider fan! Well, more accurately, a Tokusatsu fan. I figured that, after getting a few drivers for Christmas, I should go through each series, collecting the items in sections! It's gone pretty well so far! I got all the Core Medals for OOO, the astroswitches for Fourze… Pretty fun!

"Shabadoobie touch to Henshin…" I muttered under my breath, slipping the flame Right onto my left hand… "Flame… Please." I continued, humming to myself…

And then…

"**CONNECT! NOW!"**

"W-What th-" I exclaimed, before a glowing portal appeared underneath me, engulfing me whole!

* * *

Nnngh… "What the hell just happened…?" I muttered, sitting up… I was on a completely different looking street, which happened to be near a Library… Helpful!

I headed in, and sat down at one of the computers…

What. The. Hell?! I stared at the screen… And the pictures of the Protectorate… I guess it's dangerous… B-But… "I-I'm in… Worm…?" I whispered, shaking a lot. "I-I can't survive worm… I-I'll die… A-And I can't get home either… N-Not even if my home is an undiscovered Earth…" I realised, knowing how Worm was supposed to end… This must be what Despair feels like…

_Crk!_

I shivered, as purple cracks began to cover my body… "N-No… N-Not like this…" I gasped, knowing what was happening… I was a gate… And I'd fallen into Despair…

I was going to create a Phantom… And nothing would be able to stop it from driving the world to despair…

I stumbled out of the building, the Cracks crawling up my face…

"I-I need hope…" I whispered, the Cracks having fully covered my legs…

"Ma-Magic da Magic da showtime…" I mumbled, trying to focus on something other than my demise… "Magi, Magi, Magiranger…" I continued, switching between songs, trying to find hope…

I had to find hope… I HAD TOO! If I didn't, the world would be doomed even faster! If I could keep hope… I could be Wizard! I smiled at the thought… And then, I gasped, as the Cracks began to glow Golden… I-I'd done it! I'd avoided despair!

B-But… So… Tired… I stumbled into an Alleyway… And passed out…

* * *

"_**LET ME OUT!**_"

I groaned, waking up to find… A Person in front of me? He was covered in chains, like if Kiva had tried to go DoGaBaKi and the chains didn't shatter...

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"_**YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHO I AM! NOW LET ME OUT!**_" He roared, rage in his eyes…

"Wait… Are you…?" I asked slowly.

"_**YES!**_"

I grinned, despite the fact that if looks could kill, I'd have been Thanos'd instantly…

"You know you gotta give me powers now, right?" I pointed out with a giant grin on my face.

He glared at me, and spat something at me…

"… Is that Spit, or a Ring?" I asked cautiously.

"_**It's a tooth. Pick it up and it'll become a ring or something.**_" He grumbled, prompting me too pick it up. It wasn't like I had any other choice…

As I raised it up, it shimmered, and then morphed, becoming a plain looking form Ring… Kinda like Mage, with more facets and a different colour… And a Flippy downy visor thingy, of course.

"Why are you so…" I trailed off…

"_**Man is the most dangerous being or something. I don't fucking know!**_" He growled at me, glaring death.

"Okay, okay…" I muttered, putting the Ring onto my finger… And then, everything went dark again…

"_**The moment you hesitate… I'll take over… Keep that in mind…**_" His voice echoed… Aaaand Echoed… Jeez, he's pretty Echoey….

* * *

"So this is the Bay… Not as bad as I thought it'd look…" A young woman said, leaving the airport and looking around.

"Focus Rookie. We're not here to sightsee." An older man told her gruffly.

"Yes sir…" The woman said with a sigh, rubbing her arm nervously.

"We're here because of the new cape shit that's been happening here. It's apparently familiar to a cape back home, so they called for our help." The man explained, as they got into the car waiting for them.

"What sort of stuff?" The woman asked curiously, as they were driven to a location.

The man shrugged at that, apparently not knowing. "Not sure. Apparently they have a suspect though. That's where you come in." He told her. "Apparently, he's refusing to let anyone question him unless they're a rookie officer." He explained at her confused look.

"Isn't that weird?" She asked. "I mean… Obviously it's weird… But is that even allowed?" She corrected quickly.

"Beats me." He muttered with a shrug, as they arrived at the station…

* * *

"So, you're the suspect…" She muttered, staring him down…

The Suspect stared back with a grin, a lolly stick in his mouth, chewed up quite a bit. "Yeah, pretty much! We're gonna be like, besties, I'm sure!" He said, not seeming worried at all.

"You don't seem worried…" She noted.

"Eh. You learn to expect this sorta stuff." He explained, kicking his feet up.

"Oh? How's that?" She asked.

"Well, after the uh… Fifth time Lung tried to set me on fire, I kinda figured that the tingle in my back is almost like a trouble detector. So obviously I try and get a big tingle because it gets rid of itches." He said, acting like it was the truth.

"… I can't believe that." She said with a sigh…

* * *

The Woman sighed as they let the suspect go… They couldn't prove anything with his insane explanations… "That was a waste of time…" She muttered.

"Maybe, but we'll be staying here for a while, just to be sure." Her superior informed her, getting a sigh…

"Yes sir…" She mumbled…

* * *

The Woman walked down the street… It was fairly late, and would be dangerous for a normal civilian, but she was an officer, and was safe…

"I can't believe this… I was the top of my class, and now I have to keep an eye out for an eccentric guy who's clearly insane…" She grumbled, fiddling with a pendant. "I just have to finish this assignment and I can reach my dreams…" She told herself, sighing…

"_**So… That's your hope…**_" A demonic voice said from somewhere, catching her attention.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed, looking around.

"_**Over here…**_" The voice called, coming from a monstrous looking lizard creature, which was slowly approaching her…

"W-What are you?!" She cried out, backing away.

"_**A phantom… And soon, you'll be one as well!**_" It told her, snatching the pendant from around her neck.

"M-My pendant!" She cried, trying to get it back.

"_**When this is gone, so will you…**_" The Phantom mocked, preparing to crush it….

"_SQUAAAAAWK!_" A small blur appeared, snatching the pendant from the Phantom's grasp, and taking it to safety.

"I gotta say, I figured telling you about the tingle was a bad idea, but when it started to get stronger, I figured you might be important. And I was right. Can't believe the cliché worked!" A familiar voice called out… The Suspect!

* * *

I grinned as I approached the officer and the Phantom. "Griff, if you'd escort the lovely lady to safety?" I asked, as the Griffin Plamonster returned the pendant, and led the officer away.

"_**You…**_" The Phantom growled, tensing up.

"Me!" I agreed, holding up my right hand, and placing it at my waist.

"**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**" My buckle transformed, into a WizarDriver… But it was a slightly different design. The trim was a bloody red, and the metal itself was a Coppery colour… I called it the MagiDriver.

"_**The Mahoutsukai…**_" The Phantom snarled.

"I prefer Magi." I quipped, putting a ring on my left hand… And scanning it…

"**HUNTER! PLEASE! SLAY! KILL! KILLKILLKILL!**" A magic circle appeared below me, and formed into a suit… It was like Wizard, but there was no TrenchCoat, and it had a helmet similar to Mage, but smaller, and with the goggle piece… The Gemstones were small, and lined it more like buttons than anything else. The Helmet and Gemstones were all a violet colour, which was black until light shone onto it…

"Saa… Psychotime da." I announced, scanning a different ring quickly.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!**" A small magic circle appeared next to me, which I reached into, pulling out a blade. It was like the WizardSwordGun, but there was no Gun part, and it was more of a spear with a sword blade along the edge, and a Hand Author built onto it. I called it the MagiHunter.

"Prepare to be hunted." I told the Phantom, as we charged at each other!


End file.
